This invention relates to state-of-charge tests for primary cells and more particularly to a method for measuring the state-of-charge of zinc-mercuric oxide primary cells. k
There has been a long standing need for a reliable, nondestructive state-of-charge test for many of the most commonly used primary cells. Heretofore such tests were based on the relationship of the remaining charge to some output characteristic of the cell. However, the resulting relationship was found to be either too insensitive, too internally inconsistent, or too variable from cell to cell. While certain indicators were developed to improve the probability of selecting batteries having a state of charge exceeding 80% of capacity, the calibration curves obtained were extremely sensitive to discharge rates and temperatures as well as storage times and temperatures.